Daddy's Pups
by Sash48
Summary: What will Inuyasha and Sesshomaru do with their childish father who has come back from the dead!
1. Papa is Back

AN:Hi this is sash48 here to say: I am new, please do not judge yet.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own the characters of Inuyasha... Though I wish I owned Sesshomaru

* * *

"Papa is Back"

All was quiet where Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo camped out at. The sun's shimering rays of light landed on Kagome's face when suddenly they were blocked out by something.

Kagome, who had started to wake up, sleepily opened one eye.

She saw someone standing over her. It was a man with golden eyes and silver hair just like Inuyasha but this man was a full blooded dog demon.

Kagome shot up and was about to scream when the man said," don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you."

Kagome stared at him surprised and finally asked him who he was," I am Inu-no-Taisho, the lord of the east..." he trailed off," I am Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father."

Kagome stared at him and then said," but that is impossible because he's...", " Dead?" Inu-no-Taisho finished.

Inuyasha, who had awaken, randomly asked the man, " what was the name of the sword that can not cut?" His father was about to answer when Sesshomaru, who had came out of nowhere, cut him off

"Father how are you..." Sesshomaru was interrupted by a feminine voice.

* * *

AN: So sorry you guys have to wait till the next chapter to find out who the feminine voice is... I should have it out in a week... Or a few months if I get distracted by otaku stuff and school. Please enjoy-n-review. :D


	2. Mama is Back

AN: Hey guess what I am getting this chapter out earlier than I thought... Anyhow enjoy my second chapter.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own the characters of Inuyasha

* * *

"Mama is Back"

"Father how are you..." Sesshomaru was interupted by a feminine voice.

" 'scuse me but whats going on... How am I alive?"

Inuyasha's mouth drop open as he stared at the women.

He finally managed to say something," m-mother?"

Kagome looked at him then looked at Sesshomaru, Inu-no-Taisho, and the woman.

She took a deep breath and asked the woman," what is your name?"

The woman stared for just a moment and replied," m-my name is I-Izayoi I am the p-princess of the East."

Kagome sighed and asked another question," so you two both don't know how your alive?"

Inu-no-Taisho looked at her and nodded," we really have not the slightest clue."

'uhg this is going to be a looooong day!' Kagome thought to herself.

* * *

AN: I am trying to make my chapters longer... So don't complain! Enjoy-n-REVIEW! :D


	3. One big Family Gets Bigger

AN: Hello my beloved and newly discovered readers for some reason I can't stop writing I'm going to explode if I can't write over 300 words! okay enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own **ANY** of the characters of Inuyasha cause Romiko Takahashi owns 'em... Still I wish I owned Sesshomaru.

* * *

"One big Family Gets Bigger"

It had been a few days since Inuyasha's father and mother had come back from the dead, Inuyasha thought they might acturally be of use to defeat Naraku.

He knew his father was a very powerful man or so he heard from stories.

They had been traveling for a long time in silence until Inu-no-Taisho spoke up," hey Inuyasha are we there yet?"

Inuyasha glanced over at him and sighed," NO! we aren't, OKAY!?"

"Oh okay... are we there now?" Inu-no-Taisho asked once more

Inuyasha glared at him angrilly,"** NO!**"

Inu-no-Taisho laughed," gee ya didn't need to yell", he said sarcastically

Inuyasha glared at him once more and growled," You were messing with me THE WHOLE TIME!"

Once more all he did was laugh," heh I used to mess with Sesshomaru all the time when he was young too ya know."

Sesshomaru gave his father a cold glare," father you didn't need to tell him and these foolish humans"

Rin heard him say that and started to cry," do you th-th-think I-I-I'm... f-foolish?" she said between sobs

Sesshomaru tried to explain that she wasn't foolish but she didn't believe him and continued to cry.

* * *

Afternoon

Rin had finally stopped crying and now was fast asleep cuddled up next to Shippo.

Sesshomaru sighed in releaf as he sat up against a tree stump. Since Rin stopped crying everything was very quiet.

Inuyasha decided to break the silence,"so are we camping out here tonight?" he asked

Sesshomaru was the one to answer," what do you think? Rin and Shippo are asleep and Kagome, Sango, and your mother are bathing in the springs a little ways away."

" Oh okay then", Inuyasha replied

* * *

AN: This is my longest chapter yet! Also I am glad to say this story has 325 views and 3 reviews... it may not seem like very much but for a beginner its a lot! Enjoy-n-review! XD


	4. Traveling

AN: Sash48 here... who else would it be I mean I don't share my account with anyone but me, myself, and I. Haha well on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own the characters of Inuyasha but I do own this fanfiction story...heehee

* * *

"traveling"

Inuyasha's group and Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Uhn, Inu-no-Taisho, and Izayoi were traveling when they hear someone scream.

Sesshomaru was the first to dart towards the direction of the scream.

' I smell human blood and lots of it' Sesshomaru thought.

Inu-no-Taisho was right behind him and behind Inu-no-Taisho was Inuyasha.

They finally got there and saw what looked like almost thousands of shredded people all of which were missing their heads. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, and Jaken had caught up and saw the same horrible scene. They noticed a small girl crying.

" What happened here?" Inuyasha asked the girl

" It was h-horrible", she started to cry but she continued," I w-was... b-being ch-chased... b-by a d-d-demon!", she explained between sobs.

* * *

A little bit later

The little girl had explained everything as best as she could and had said her name was Suey(pronounced Soo-ey).

Kagome offered her to stay with them but she denied because she had a uncle who lived in a close by village. So they left and continued to travel.

* * *

AN: Yeah you saw that, I spiced the story up... I am totally deserving of some reviews... PLEEEEEAAAAASE I HAVE ONLY 3 C'MON I NEED MORE I HAVE POSTED 4 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I am as serious as Sesshomaru!


	5. The Head Stealing Demon

AN: Hello I know that its been awhile(or at least to me) so sorry. BUT at least there is some action in this one! XD

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own the characters of Inuyasha

* * *

"The Head Stealing Demon"

They had been traveling for awhile since they met that small girl and every village around that they went to had the same thing shredded corpses with their heads missing.

As they came across another village that way Inu-no-Taisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha all picked up a demonic scent that came from close by. So they went to check it out.

When they saw the demon it was ripping a head off of someone. Inu-no-Taisho was the first to attack the demon full speed, but the demon dodged his razor sharp claws.

"He's too fast, Inu-no-Taisho can't catch him!" Izayoi yelled scaredly

Sesshomaru than grabbed the Toukigen and attacked the demon, the demon once more dodged.

Inuyasha was getting fed up with being ignored and finally spoke up," your going to hell you damn demon!" He then attacked, again the demon dodged.

Kagome noticed he had a Shikon shard and thought,' he must be revived by Naraku... So if I just hit his Shikon shard he should die.'

Kagome started to draw her arrow while the demon dodged one of Inu-no-Taisho's attacks.

As soon as she saw the perfect time to shoot she fired.

"You got him!" Sango said excitingy while Shippo, Miroku, and Izayoi cheered.

'I did it' Kagome thought as she sighed in relief, she was very proud of herself.

* * *

AN: Yeah I know it was short... but at least there was a fight! read-n-review!

Next chapter coming soon... by that I mean this up coming week... or its already out if your reading it and its finished! haha see ya! XD super happy!


	6. More Traveling

AN: Here it is the 6th chapter of Daddy's Pups... So read-n-review... Oh and enjoy!

This fanfic was rated K but I changed it worried that I'd end up putting in at least one curse word.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

"More Traveling"

Sesshomaru was walking with his group and Inuyasha's group and his father and Inuyasha's mother.

Rin smiled at her lord and asked," Milord why are we traveling with, your sworn enemy half-brother, Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru realized that not once after his father came back had he left Inuyasha's group!

Rin who did not like getting ignored by her lord finally spoke up," Milord aren't you going to answer my question?" Sesshomaru looked at her and replied," sorry Rin I got distracted, we're only with him because I want to keep an eye on my father."

Inu-no-Taisho heard that and glared at Sesshomaru," hey what do you mean by 'I want to keep an eye on my father'?" Sesshomaru only gave him a cold glare.

Inu-no-Taisho didn't seem to care," Sesshomaru answer my question NOW!" Sesshomaru gave him another cold glare," father you are always getting into some sort of trouble and I know that the way we're going is towards the Western Capital."

"So" Inu-no-Taisho replied. "So, you were band from the West!" Sesshomaru said angrily

Inu-no-Taisho looked at him and finally said," Oh yeah your mother is a bitch!"

* * *

AN: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I LEFT A CLIFFY! HAHAHAHAHA! Ahem... I am so evil aren't I? Oh yeah read-n-review and I hope you enjoyed! Oh and check out Anim3Hugg3r's The Interference!


	7. The Just Plain Stupid

AN: Hi so yeah I know its been awhile BUT this one is very funny and maybe I'll get more than 400 words... and maybe a few reviews too... Please read-n-REVIEW... I need 'em it'll help with some stress at school. So enjoy... How many words is all this? 47 I think... YAY MORE WORDS! Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. More words!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own the characters of Inuyasha.

* * *

"The Smart, the Funny, and the Just Plain old Stupid"

Previously

Inu-no-Taisho didn't seem to care," Sesshomaru answer my question NOW!" Sesshomaru gave him another cold glare," father you are always getting into some sort of trouble and I know that the way we're going is towards the Western Capital."

"So" Inu-no-Taisho replied. "So, you were band from the West!" Sesshomaru said angrilly

Inu-no-Taisho looked at him and finally said," Oh yeah your mother is a bitch!"

* * *

Now

" WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Sesshomaru yelled at his father. Once more Inu-no-Taisho didn't care.

" What did I say?" He asked blaintly

" You called his mother a bitch." Inuyasha answerd

Sesshomaru was still angry and even more angry that his father was ignoring his question. " Father will you not call my mother a bitch?" He asked though it sounded more like a command," but it's true, is she not a female dog?" he asked right back.

" Father that was an insult not simple logic." Sesshomaru backfired.

" Acturally it was simple logic because a bitch is a female dog." his father stated

" Father you are an idiot to be having this conversation with me." Sesshomaru said casually

His father stared at him," hmph, your the idiot because you kept the conversation going."

Inuyasha looked at Inu-no-Taisho," ooh he got ya there Sesshy!" Sesshomaru gave him a death glare," don't call me 'Sesshy' ever again." Shippo giggled a bit untill Sesshomaru glared coldly at him.

They stoped at the entrance gate to the Western Capital when they heard someone say," halt what is your business here?"

* * *

AN: Teehee one after another cliff hangers... review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! XD NOOO I only had 363 words! I am adding more and don't think I am doing the 'blah blah' thing again. teehee more words yay so yay and yay and...

Sesshomaru: Shut your mouth woman.

Sash48: SESSHY! COME HERE I WANT TO HUG YOU!

Sesshomaru: No, Rin, Jaken, lets get out of here while we can!

Sash48: NOOO Wait, talk more, please!

Sesshomaru: Why?

Sash48: Because I am trying to get more than 400 words.

Sesshomaru: ... So?

Sash48: So? Just talk... Plus your voice is AMAZING!

Sesshomaru: What? Never mind I am leaving.

Sash48: SESSHOMARU... SAMA I LOVE YOU!

Sesshomaru: What?!

Sash48: Yup I love you so much!

Sesshomaru: ... Bye.

Sash48: WHAT! My love means nothing to you!?

AN: Teehee I think I'll do this more often! Oh and I have... 510 WORDS!


	8. The Castle

AN: YAY! School is O-U-T, OUT for the summer... Ok not for me though... I have summer school... And I promised a friend that I'd go for the whole summer session.

* * *

Sesshomaru: Thats stupid.

Sash48: NO its not! Ahem, now would you say the disclaimer please.

Sesshomaru: No.

Sash48: Please!

Sesshomaru: *Sighs* Fine. Disclaimer: She does **NOT** own me or my filthy half-brother or any of the characters... *Sighs again* of Inuyasha.

Sash48: Thanks now... GO!

* * *

"The Castle"

Previously

They stoped at the entrance gate to the Western Capital when they heard someone say," halt what is your business here?"

* * *

Now

It was a guard who seemed to appear out of nowhere

"Um, I seek audiance from the lady of the west" Inu-no-Taisho said blaintly

"Ahem, he is acturally is with me, as well as them." Sesshomaru said pointing to the group.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru I-I didn't see y-you there." The guard stuttered as he bowed to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stared at him," please open the gate so we may enter." He ordered.

* * *

Later on That day

Everyone had been exploring the castle, well almost everyone. Sesshomaru was signing papers and Inu-no-Taisho already knew all the castle.

Sesshomaru hated paperwork it was his least favorite thing to do.

Inu-no-Taisho had also hated doing paperwork when he was lord.

* * *

Meanwhile With Kagome

Kagome was wandering around the castle alone.

' Am I lost?' She thought then shook her head,' no I'm not lost I couldn't be.'

Then she saw Izayoi and ran over to her," Izayoi you've been here before, right? So you must know your way around here." She said hopefully

Izayoi shook her head," sorry its my first time here as well."

Kagome sighed and looked down," great we're both lost and don't have anyone to guide us either!"

Izayoi smiled," Kagome, sweety, I'm sorry but we do have someone to guide us."

Kagome's head shot up," really who?!" She said excitingly.

" Ahem, I guess I would be the 'guide' then." Inu-no-Taisho said with a smirk.

Kagome looked at him," Awe, I thought the guide would be like the general of the army or someone like that." She said disappointingly.

"Hey I was a lord once you know!" Inu-no-Taisho yelled angrilly.

Then a servant came over," um, It is time for supper." The servant said sounding a little nervous.

They headed off to the dining hall.

* * *

During Supper

Sesshomaru was the only person there when they entered and seemed to look angry.

Sesshomaru glared at his father," what took you so long!?" He snapped.

Inu-no-taisho looked at him and shrugged. Kagome, however, answered his questioned," well a certain former lord forgot where the dining hall."

Sesshomaru glared at his father once more, and once more his father just shrugged.

" Ok, I'm starved, what's for supper?" Inu-no-Taisho asked.

" Well since you caused Izayoi and Kagome to be late for supper of which are both humans and need to eat, so you get nothing to eat!" Sesshomaru snapped at him.

Inu-no-Taisho looked shocked," WHAT BUT YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" He yelled.

Kagome tried hard not to laugh but ended up on the floor laughing her full head off.

Sesshomaru glared at her," why are you laughing?" He asked her.

"Ah, ok, ok, he just... said that you, the most... serious guy I have... ever met, couldn't... be serious!" Kagome said between laughs.

Sesshomaru sighed and signaled a servant to get some food for Izayoi and Kagome. Then he told his father to go with him and they left the room

* * *

Elsewhere

Inuyasha was fast... asleep, while Shippo was playing with Kirara and a little girl who he met while exploring the castle, her name was Eliza (El-i-za).

Eliza decided to pull a prank on Inuyasha so she grabbed a small spider and placed it on his nose. Inuyasha's eyes fluttered opened and he let out a girl-like scream," AAAHHH, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF NOW!"

* * *

AN: teehee another cliffy, I know you guys are angry because I keep doing this, but you have admit this one was pretty funny.

* * *

Sesshomaru: How was that funny?

Sash48: 'Cus I said so!

Sesshomaru: It's still not funny.

Sash48: But you have to admit the part where Inuyasha screamed because of a spider was pretty funny.

Sesshomaru: I guess it was pretty amusing.

Sash48: See, you did like it!

Sesshomaru: hmph.

* * *

AN: Pretty good right ok please review and I hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Eliza the Prankster

AN: Hi there, its been a while since I posted a new chapter hasn't it? Oh well here it is chapter 9 of Daddy's Pups!

Sesshomaru: Disclaimer: She does not own any of the characters of Inuyasha.

Sash48: Good job Sesshomaru!

* * *

"Eliza the Prankster"

Previously

Inuyasha was fast... asleep, while Shippo was playing with Kirara and a little girl who he met while exploring the castle, her name was Eliza (El-i-za).

Eliza decided to pull a prank on Inuyasha so she grabbed a small spider and placed it on his nose. Inuyasha's eyes fluttered opened and he let out a girl-like scream," AAAHHH, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF NOW!"

* * *

Now

Eliza and Shippo were laughing very hard because of how scared Inuyasha was when all a sudden there was knock on the door.

Inuyasha looked at the door," Enter" he said simply.

The door opened to reveal Sesshomaru and Inu-no-Taisho.

" Will you watch father while I do my work?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha stared a little then replied," fine."

Inu-no-Taisho walked in and sat down as Sesshomaru left.

Eliza looked at the spider which had fallen off Inuyasha's nose and thought,' Inuyasha's father might be just as scared of spiders as him'

"Uhg, disgusting thing." Inu-no-Taisho said as he stepped on the spider,' or maybe not' Eliza thought.

Then a butterfly fluttered through window and landed on Inu-no-Taisho's nose.

Inu-no-Taisho noticed it but instead of letting it slide he, like Inuyasha, let out a girl-like scream," AHHHHH, B-B-BUTTERFLY, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF NOW, NOW!" He was much more dramatic though.

Now everyone was laughing at Inu-no-Taisho's stupidity.

* * *

Later on

Eliza was in the garden with Shippo and Sesshomaru who was doing paperwork out there because it was a beautiful day.

Eliza ran over to Sesshomaru holding a garden snake," Look what I found Lord Sesshomaru!" (What did you think she didn't show respect to Sesshomaru.)She showed him the snake.

" Thats nice Eliza, but please don't bother me." Sesshomaru replied.

Shippo ran over there and snatched the snake out of her hands and ran off yelling," catch me if you can!"

She started chasing him around the garden.

After chasing Shippo for a while she saw Inuyasha and decided to prank him.

She snatched the snake back from Shippo and ran over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was taking a nap, so it was easy to sneak over to him.

Once Eliza was close enough she was about to set the snake on Inuyasha's cheast when Inu-no-Taisho interupted," what are you doing with that snake?"

"Um... There's a butterfly!" Eliza said quickly.

"AHH, WHERE, WHERE, WHERE!?" He started to freak.

Eliza looked back at Inuyasha and relieved when she saw he was still asleep.

She carfully put the snake on his cheast and woke him up.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see a snake right on his cheast.

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF ME NOW!" He screamed.

Sesshomaru only glanced over at them, he wanted to laugh when he saw Inuyasha scream but kept his emotions under control.

Shippo started to wonder why he hadn't met Eliza's parents so he decided to ask," Eliza why is it I haven't met your mom and dad?"

Eliza looked at him," Oh, that's because I'm an orphan, I never knew my mom or dad. But Lord Sesshomaru found me and I live here with him. I guess you could say he's like the older brother I never had." She said simply.

Shippo looked at her," I don't a mom or dad too. My mom died before I could remember. My dad was killed by those stupid thunder bros, Hiten and Manten." Shippo said saddly.

Eliza gasped," thats horrible!"

" Don't worry they got what they deserved, a good beating from Inuyasha!" He said feeling a little better."

After that Shippo yawned and decided it was time for some sleep. So they all headed off to sleep.

* * *

AN: So now you know a little more about Eliza. Please Re...

* * *

Sesshomaru: Review and she hopes you enjoyed.

Sash48: Hey I was gonna say that!

Sesshomaru: Too bad, I beat you to it.

Sash48: Well then... You have to let hug your fluff!

Sesshomaru: No, I wouldn't let you do tha...

Sash48: *Hugging Sesshomaru's fluff tightly* ITS... SO... FLUFFY! *makes XD look*

Sesshomaru: *Makes -.- look* Get off

Sash48: NEVER!

Sesshomaru: Uhg, whatever, GOOD BYE!

Sash48: What no, not yet!

* * *

AN: *Sighs* Well keep on reading!


	10. A Stupid and Weird Father

AN: So... I have nothing to say... Enjoy

Sesshomaru: Really, thats all?

Sash48: Yep

Sesshomaru: Ok... Disclaimer: She does **NOT** own the characters of Inuyasha.

Sash48: ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"A Stupid and Wierd Father"

The next morning Sesshomaru was up before the sun and definently up before his father.

He sighed as he did the one thing he could at the time... Paper work.

He wanted to do something more interesting, even if it was talking to his half-brother. He would do anything that didn't involve papers, ink, stamps, and a quill.

He heard a knock at the door," Enter." He said in a bored tone.

The door opened slowly to reveal the small figure... that was Jaken.

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken and sighed again,' why couldn't it have been Rin?' He thought.

" What" Sesshomaru said very coldly.

Jaken looked at his lord," Milord, your father is..." Jaken trailed off. Sesshomaru stood up and walked towards the toad. " He's... I think he is... um, high." Jaken finished.

Sesshomaru sighed once more," father's half-awake, he's like that when he wakes up... it's an ambarrasment." He stated simply.

Jaken looked a little confused but quickly caught on," oh" he said.

Sesshomaru walked out of the room and started to search for his father.

A Bit Later

Sesshomaru still hadn't found his father, though he had searched the castle by now.

' Uhg, why did he have to wake up so early? I've already searched the whole castle, where could he be... Oh no, he must have gone out into the village!' Sesshomaru started to run but stopped and thought a little more,' wait he could be in garden.'

Sesshomaru went off to the garden.

Apon his arrival, his father ran up to him and gave him a big, tight, bear hug.

Sesshomaru growled and pushed him off.

Inu-no-Taisho stared at him than smiled and hugged him again, Sesshomaru pushed him away again.

Then Sesshomaru grabbed his father's shoulders and started to shake him," father wake up!" He yelled.

Inu-no-Taisho pulled away," HEY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He yelled, finally wide awake.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and walked off, leaving Inu-no-Taisho all by himself.

AN: Ok Please review... hahaha it's not over yet! I tricked you!

* * *

Later at Breakfast

Inu-no-Taisho arrived in the dining hall several minutes after breakfast.

Sesshomaru was sitting at the head of the table," What took you so long?" He asked calmly.

His father looked at him and then shrugged," I got lost" he said simply.

" Father, I thought you knew your way around now." Sesshomaru said.

Inu-no-Taisho shrugged again and sat down.

Sesshomaru sighed and then signaled a servant to get his father food.

* * *

Later that day

Inu-no-Taisho was laying on the ground with his eyes closed in the garden, thinking,' I wish I knew how I came back from the dead.,' He sighed and continued thinking,' I really don't understand all this. But at least I get to be with both my sons and even my wife came back alive along with me.' He smiled.

" Inu-no-Taisho, what are you doing?" a voice asked.

Inu-no-Taisho opened one eye to see Izayoi smiling down at him, oh how he loved that smile.

" Thinking." He said simply as he sat up.

Izayoi sat down next to him and lied her head on his shoulder," I don't understand." she said.

Inu-no-Taisho raised an eyebrow," you don't understand what?" He asked confused.

" I don't understand why when we were dead I only saw other dead humans and not a single dead demon, plus I really missed you." She explained.

Inu-no-Taisho stared at her for a moment," oh, so dead humans can't see dead demons but dead demons can see dead humans... That would explain why you didn't seem to hear me all those times." He said.

" wait, what?" Izayoi asked confused, not really able to understand.

Inu-no-Taisho sighed," that always had made me feel that you were ignoring me and didn't love me anymore." He said sounding sad.

" Inu-no-Taisho, I love you and nothing will ever change that." She said in the wonderful voice she had.

* * *

AN: This time I'm serious, this is the end, really! Sesshomaru will be here any seco...

Sesshomaru: I am right here.

Sash48: YAY!

Sesshomaru: *Sighs* My father is really stupid.

Sash48: Yeah, but ya gotta admit he is a really good romancer.

Sesshomaru: He's had practice.

Sash48: With your mother?

Sesshomaru: I don't want to talk about it.

Sash48: Fine, be that way.

Sesshomaru: Goodbye and review.

Sash48: Thanks for reading!


End file.
